


Radiation Squirm

by Omorka



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-10
Updated: 2011-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-27 04:33:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omorka/pseuds/Omorka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Rose are caught on a space station orbiting an exploding sun.  Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Radiation Squirm

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "bimbos of the death sun" for the IJ Porn Battle Round 7, and steals the premise from the fictional novel of the same name from McCrumb's actual novel of the same name. (Was that sufficiently confusing?) I am not a fan of Ten/Rose, and I couldn't make this work as Nine/Rose, but how could I pass up that prompt?

"What is it," she shouted over the rumbling of the station's shielding swinging out into the open position, "about you and exploding suns?"

"It's not exploding," the Doctor explained, sonic screwdriver pointed firmly at the control panel. "It's just giving off unusual frequencies of radiation because of a magnetic storm. Take cover behind the communications console and shut up a minute."

"Least it's not my own sun trying to toast me this time," Rose muttered as she slid into the hollow under the console and drew her knees to her chin.

He yanked the cover off of the panel impatiently and scowled at the smoking mass of wiring. "Well, that's fried. Let me try this one." The screwdriver glowed again as he moved to the commander's console. The shields made a deep _ka-choom_ as they finished their extension; a greenish light flooded the room.

The Doctor almost had the console panel open when a giggle came from the comm station. He looked up just in time to see Rose's jacket fly past.

"You all right?"

She laughed again, a full-throated belly laugh. Her shirt sailed out, landing a few feet from her jacket. " 'S too hot in here, now."

"The temperature hasn't changed yet." He scowled. "It can't be affecting you that fast, can it?"

"Affecting what?" Her shoes soared past; one of them clunked against the wall.

"The flare radiation from the sun out there interferes with the transmission of signals in the synapses of the nervous system. First it makes you feel like you're drunk, then it makes you stupid, then it eventually kills you if the stupid doesn't finish you off first." He flipped the panel open and began unplugging cables from their sockets. "It doesn't affect Gallifreyan physiology the same way, although eventually I'll start getting very unpleasant sunburns from it. For some reason, testosterone provides something of a chemical buffer, so it affects males more slowly. Led to devices made to simulate the radiation being used as a date-rape drug until they were outlawed."

And there went her jeans. "Don't think I'm stupid yet. I might be a wee bit on the drunk side, though." She struggled to stand up, wearing nothing but a pair of red bikini underwear and a lacy black bra.

"Rose, no!" He fused two of the cable ends together, and began frantically hunting for a load-to-ground connection. "Stay down there. The console housing is keeping you partially protected. Damn!" A sizzle of sparks jumped from the circuit board to his fingers; he popped one in his mouth.

"I love it when you do that." She tottered over to the commander's station, wobbling slightly.

"Do what?" There was a load-to-load connection; that would have to do. He snapped the ends together, and groaned as a timer came up on the flipped-up panel. Thirty minutes. Too long for comfort, but survivable, even by a human without testosterone protection. It'd be closer than he'd like, though. Too bad the path back to the TARDIS put them into a much more concentrated flow, or it'd be a better bet to make a break for it, even with the satellite's security system activated.

"Put things in your mouth. Draws attention to your lips." She reached out with a finger and traced his bottom lip.

"Stop that, Rose. Get down under the console." He laid his hands on her bare shoulders. Human skin was so warm, almost uncomfortably so.

" 'm not going by myself. I don't want you running off and leaving me here alone." She pouted, tossing her hair. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes dilated despite the glare.

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise. We've got twenty-eight minutes and twelve seconds before the shields come back down, and you need to stay out of direct radiation until the timer goes off." He pushed down on her shoulders; she grabbed him by the belt and sat down hard, pulling him down on top of her. "Oof! Rose, what are you - mmph - " He was cut off by her mouth pressing up against his, hot and wet.

He drew back to chastise her for not being serious, when a half-remembered fact about human biology filtered past his surprise. "Perhaps that's an adaptive response after all."

"What?" Her hands trailed up into his hair; she was breathing hard, making the breasts behind the black lace swell attractively. For a human, of course.

"Erotic arousal _would_ increase the amount of testosterone in your system. Not to male-normal levels for your species, but above your baseline levels. It might offer some extra protection. It's certainly worth a try." He studied her appraisingly. Her nipples hardened visibly under the black fabric.

"Y' said we had twenty-eight minutes, right?"

"Twenty-six minutes and fifty seconds, now." He leaned forward and nuzzled her under her left ear; she shivered. "Just remember, you can't take my clothes off. I don't want to get radiation burns, any more than you want your neurons burned out."

"Can I reach under them?" A hand tugged his shirt out from his belt before he responded, and slid up his back. Involuntarily, he arched into the heat of it. It felt better than he remembered.

"As long as all the skin stays covered, sure." His tongue played along her neck to her earlobes; he sucked one into his mouth and drew his teeth over it lightly. He was rewarded with her nails scraping down his back. He smiled against her skin; this might be fun after all.

His timing was, as befits a Time Lord, perfect. She finished screaming her ecstasy at exactly the same moment as the shields clanked back into place. He bounced to his feet, refastened his trousers, and tossed her clothes at her. "Come on, get dressed. I'm starting to peel already, I can feel it. Nice mons, by the way. I think I know how we can get past the security system; did you notice if the bathroom had a mirror?"

She gasped from her position on the floor. "What, not even a cuddle?"

"We can cuddle later. The main system is going to glitch and re-open the shielding eventually; it's just a matter of when. Now come on!"

She finished pulling on her shoes. "I'm going to hold you to that, you know," she called out as he sprinted down the hall, hair still askew.


End file.
